


Kelsey Young

by Night_Furys_Avenger1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Furys_Avenger1/pseuds/Night_Furys_Avenger1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Kelsey Young. I am a normal, everyday 15 year old girl. Well, I was up until 3 months ago. I'm going to tell you the story of how my life was changed forever by the one and only Anthony Edward Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

My name is Kelsey Young. I am a normal, everyday 15 year old girl. Well, if you count living in an abandoned warehouse normal. I'm gonna give you a little background on me and my life before we start the story of how my life was changed forever.

My parents are gone, either having abandoned me or dead I'm not sure, well about my mom. All I know is that my mom was a single mother and I have no idea who my father was. My mom's name was Ashley Young and apparently my mom was just my dad's one night stands and he has no idea I exist. I was put into a orphanage when I was 3 and ran away when I was 12. Now those 9 years were good and bad. Good because I found a good friend in a 17 year old girl named Stacy Love, who I met when I was 7. Yea, her last name is weird, get over it. Sorry that was mean.

Anyway, me and Stacy got along beautifully and she protected me from the other kids at the orphanage. was bullied due to my smarts. I took a test in school before I ran away and the people were shocked by my results. Apparently I'm a genius. Due to that, I am socially awkward since I am much smarter than everyone else my age. Have you ever seen the show Bones? If so I'm like Zack.

So yea that's me now on with the story of how my life was changed forever.


	2. Mr. Eyepatch

I was walking to my home/abandoned warehouse from school in my normal outfit… the one I have been wearing for almost a week. You're probably like eeeewwwww. But hey, it's hard to get clean, fresh clothes when you have to steal everything.

I was almost at the entrance when I felt that I as being followed so I broke into a run and sure enough I heard hurried footsteps and a creepy male voice saying that he needed backup. I ran through back streets until I was I was sure I lost him. By this time it was dark out so I circled back around and went home.

 

I was sitting on my old mattress of a bed, looking at the stars when the voice from before called out.

"You know, not everyone can run away from me. I'm impressed."

I shot up from my relaxed position and jerked my head towards the left, where the voice was coming from. I saw a man in all black. He was a bald, African American who was wearing an eye patch. An actual eye patch.

"Who are you and why are you wearing an eye patch?"

"My name is Nick Fury. I'm wearing an eye patch over this eye because it's…damaged." As he said this he slowly reached up and took off the eyepatch, showing me the most disturbing thing I have seen in a while.

The area around his eye, if you could call it that, was covered in scars and the eye itself… It was a circle of grey.

"OH MY GOD! COVER IT UP! PLEASE!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms. **(Shame on your dirty minds)**

"If you insist." He shrugged, smirking. As he put the eyepatch that was previously in his hand back over his eye, I sighed.

"Thank you… Now why are you here?"

"I'm here Kelsey, because you're in danger."

'how do you know my name?" I breathed.

"I know your name because I helped your father track you down. He wants to meet you. He knows you exist and tried to find you a couple years ago but learned that you ran away." At this he gave me a pointed look, causing me to find the floor very interesting.

"Well you would too if you had to go through what I did." I grumbled.

"I know what you went through, and i'm sorry that all of that happened to you. I wish I had found you sooner."

"Even if you are, I still don't trust you." I said standing up and moving further away from him.

"Well Ms. Young, I can see that you definitely inherited his stubbornness so when you want to meet him, call me." he handed me a card with a weird symbol on it and a very large title on it.

"Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." I read out loud.

"Call us SHIELD" He said behind me. I turned around but he was gone.


End file.
